Midnight Platonic
by brunosaito
Summary: Midnight Platonic e uma historia que conta sobre a vida de Saito e Pucca, que se apaixonam a primeira vista, mas varias coisas acontecem nas suas vidas e eles não conseguem ficar juntos, será que no fim tudo se tornara realidade, ou será apenas um sonho?
1. Chapter 1

_**HI!!!!  
**_

_**Sou o Saito e estou a fazer esta historia com a minha amiga Pucca, a Historia foi decidida por ela.**_

_** Apesar de ao principio não termos bem esta ideia, a Pucca quis fazer assim e eu concordei, esperemos que gostem.**_

_** Aqui fica o 1º Episódio, do que espero que seja o começo de muitos ^^**_

_**Sem mais demoras deixo-vos ler em paz ^^ (BOA LEITURA!! By: Saito e Pucca)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Texto -** Letra Normal  
**  
Pensamentos - **"***"  
**  
Falas - **nome da personagem:  
_- fala_

***_ (Apresentação de personagens ou de locais)_ ***_**  
**_

* * *

**Inicio**

Numa noite de lua cheia, dois olhares cruzam-se intensamente, como se fundissem num só!

Continuam assim paralisados sem dizer uma única palavra, como se o olhar fala-se por eles.

Os seus corações sentiam necessidade de se ligarem!

Naquele momento todos os pensamentos deixaram de existir!

Ficaram assim durante horas a fio, sem se aperceberem do que os rodeava!

Ninguém falou, ninguém comentou... Apenas o silêncio se apoderou deles, sim... foi amor à primeira vista? Talvez, ou terá algo mais forte que isso…

Mas cada um continuou como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, continuaram, sem olhar uma única vez para trás! Cada um seguiu o seu caminho!

Nessa mesma noite Pucca só pensava naquele momento, e exclamou para si mesma:

"- Porque é que eu não lhe perguntei o nome, alguma coisa?!"

Nessa noite de luar nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir… nem mesmo pensar em mais nada a não ser um no outro, e naquele momento que se passou!!!

Os dias iam passando… mas cada vez se tornavam mais longos e cansativos… mesmo assim nem um nem outro se esqueciam daquela noite de lua cheia.

A escola estava mesmo aí á porta…

Ambos andavam atarefados por causa disso, mas nem por um segundo se esqueciam um do outro, e não desistiam da ideia de os seus olhares se fundirem novamente!

Chegou o dia da apresentação das turmas, por incrível que pareça e sem saberem, ambos tinham ficado na mesma turma…

Podem chamar coincidência, ou mesmo ironia do destino…mas naquele momento nem um nem outro acreditara no que estava a acontecer, pensavam que talvez aquilo fosse um sonho, e obviamente não queriam acordar! Até que chegaram a um ponto que caíram em sim mesmos!

A felicidade de ambos era tanta, que por mais estúpido que seja, ninguém conseguiu dizer um simples "Olá", essa palavra então simples e tão fácil de ser pronunciada!

Mas para eles era difícil, a única coisa que conseguiam era simplesmente olharem profundamente nos olhos um do outro!

Mais uma vez parecia que estavam completamente isolados de tudo e todos, que eram um só corpo, naquele momento de trocas de palavras silenciosas!

Não ouviam nada nem ninguém, apenas sentiam e desfrutavam daquele momento como se fosse o último, como se o mundo acabasse segundo a seguir!

Após algumas apresentações o nome da rapariga foi prenunciado, e esta teve de se ir apresentar.

Prof

_- Pucca..._

Notava-se muito nervosismo na rapariga... - Olá - diz ela com a cabeça baixa, e num tom de voz que quase não se conseguia ouvir

Pucca:

_-O meu nome e Pucca, tenho 16 anos e vivo na cidade - que era onde a maioria costumava viver_

Prof:

_- O que gostas de fazer nos tempos livres? -foi ultima questão direccionada para Pucca_

Pucca:

_- Gosto de olhar as estrelas e a lua - e logo alguns colegas se começaram a ri, mas no entanto o rapaz continuava a olhar fixamente para ela"_

Após isso Pucca baixou ainda mais a cabeça e foi se sentar no seu lugar, para que ninguém visse a sua cara vermelha de vergonha.

_*** Inicio da apresentação de Pucca ***_

Pucca era uma rapariga de 16 anos, alta, morena, de olhos verdes.

Era uma pessoa pouco faladora, muito tímida, e ficava muito vermelha se a elogiavam, mas era uma boa rapariga, simpática divertida, mas não muito sociável.

Quando os seus amigos precisam, ela estava sempre disposta a fazer tudo por eles. Era uma rapariga simples, educada e honesta!

Adorava cantar (Havia vezes que já ninguém a conseguia ouvir, não por cantar mal, porque Pucca tinha uma voz maravilhosa, mas sim por passar o dia praticamente todo a cantar), dançar, escrever, e de representar, pode-se dizer que era uma rapariga cheia de qualidades e adorável.

_*** Fim da apresentação de Pucca ***_

Passados alguns momentos foi a vez do rapaz se apresentar a turma...

Prof:

_- Saito..._

Este levanta-se calmamente e vai-se apresentar...

Saito:

_- Olá! - Disse ele com um pouco de nervosismo graças a presença daquela pessoa"_

Saito:

_- O meu nome e Saito, e tenho 17 anos e vivo aqui na zona sul da cidade com a minha mãe..._

Após acabar a sua apresentação, Saito, foi direito ao seu lugar, mas não desviara o seu olhar de Pucca.

_*** Inicio da apresentação de Saito ***  
_

_Saito era um rapaz de 17 anos, tinha à volta de 1.72m de altura, cabelo castanho escuro, olhos castanhos escuros, que à luz do sol ficavam com um tom de castanho claro fora do normal._

_ Gostava de ver anime, ler mangas, ouvir musica e jogar psp, pois podia-se notar que andava sempre com ela no bolso das calças, era uma pessoa divertida com quem se podia brincar e também ter conversas interessantes, mesmo assim o seu ponto forte era a confiança que os amigos depositavam nele, pois sabiam que podiam confiar nele._

_Estava sempre pronto para ajudar os seus verdadeiros amigos no caso de algo ter problemas, e não se importava que os seus amigos desabafassem com ele._

_*** Fim da apresentação de Saito ***_

As apresentações acabaram, e ambos saíram ao mesmo tempo, continuando sem dizer uma única palavra, ao saírem da sala e com a confusão que estava, suas mãos se apertaram como se não houvesse amanhã!

Durou pouco tempo…pois ao que parece nem um nem outro queriam dar nas vistas…

Talvez fosse uma espécie de telepatia, neste caso telepatia amorosa!

Neste pequeno momento mas tão intenso, nem um nem outro quiseram saber do resto, tinham-se entregado aquele momento, mesmo tendo sido só por uns segundos, em que nem ouviram nem viram ninguém…

E ambos seguiram para suas casas

A Mãe de Pucca chamara-a, do outro lado da estrada, para que a leva-se a casa de carro

Mãe (Pucca):

_-Pucca, Estou aqui!_

E Pucca vai ter com a sua mãe entrando no carro, enquanto Saito vai pela rua com o seu Mp3 ligado a ouvir musica, e ambos seguem em direcção a suas casas…

* * *

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste 1º episódio**_

_**Sayonnara (By: Saito e Pucca)**_

**

* * *

Next Episode:**

**- Começo das aulas e conhecimento de uma nova personagem ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI!!!**_

_**Aqui está o episódio número 2**_

_**Espero que gostem do que vai acontecer e que fiquem ansiosos pelo 3º **_

_**BOA LEITURA!!! (By: Saito e Pucca)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Primeiro dia de aulas.

Nem dava para acreditar. Pucca e Saito, não tinham dormido só de pensar que os seus olhares se iriam juntar novamente!

Tinham ficado toda a noite a sonhar acordados, sem pensar propriamente no passado, no presente ou no futuro.

Apenas pensaram um no outro, deixando tudo o resto de lado. Relembraram vezes sem conta o silêncio dos olhares nos momentos que tinham vivido, e mantinham guardado na memória cada traço, e cada detalhe, do que tinham visto um do outro.

Apesar de não terem dormido, conseguiram ter forças para ir à escola no dia seguinte.

Deviam ser 8 da manhã, quando Pucca se levantou. Apesar de ser cedo, a vontade de ver Saito era tão grande que, em 5 minutos, estava pronta para sair.

Quando chegaram à escola, Pucca avista Saito, e os seus olhares cruzam-se. Sentem os seus corpos reagir por dentro. Mas apesar disso, continuam silenciosos. Depois Pucca vê Caty um pouco mais a frente, e vai ao seu encontro para cumprimentá-la.

_*** Inicio da Apresentação de Caty ***_

Caty tinha 16 anos e 1,70m. Era uma pessoa bastante atrevida, perversa e ousada, que não olhava a meios para atingir fins. Era falsa, e até arrogante quando queria. Era mais que extrovertida, e até gostava de hentai.

Tinha muita inveja de Pucca, pois ela tinha várias coisas interessantes, e Caty tentava copiá-la em tudo o que podia. Era até capaz de lhe roubar o amor da vida dela.

_*** Fim da Apresentação de Caty ***_

Quando Pucca chega perto de Caty, esta diz:

_- Bom dia Pucca!"_

Pucca não sabia o que dizer. Faltaram-lhe palavras pois a presença de Saito era muito intensa, e ainda se sentia estranha em relação ao momento de anterior.

Pucca:

_- Bom… dia Caty!_

Pucca estava tão nervosa que até lhe custava falar.

Caty:

_-Que se passa? Estás muito estranha! Pareces nervosa... Passa-se alguma coisa?_

Pucca:

_-Nada de mais, apenas não dormi durante a noite._

Saito, apesar de estar com os amigos e ainda por cima a jogar, conseguia estar atento ao que Pucca fazia e dizia. Para ele, todas as palavras que saiam da boca de Pucca, eram algo de outro mundo!

Caty, como era deveras atrevida, resolveu apresentar-se a Saito, e a todos os que estavam com ele. Assim, apresenta-se, e puxa também Pucca.

Caty:

_-Olá! Sou a Caty, e esta é a minha amiga Pucca!_

Pucca e Saito ficaram sem reacção. Não conseguiram pronunciar nem uma palavra, e também não conseguiram disfarçar, nem um pouco, a química que havia entre os dois.

Caty apercebeu-se que algo ali não batia certo, e por isso pensou para si mesma:

"Alguma coisa se passa aqui, não descansarei enquanto não perceber o que é!"

E, depois de conhecer todos os rapazes com que Saito se encontrava, e depois de tomar aquela decisão, Caty continuou a falar com Saito, que havia sido o último a ser cumprimentado.

Ela pergunta-lhe:

_- Então que idade tens?_

Saito:

_- 17._

Caty:

_- Onde moras?_

Saito:

_- Em casa. _– Disse ele. Geralmente era a sua resposta a esta pergunta.

Saito era uma pessoa divertida, e sabia quase sempre distinguir as situações em que podia brincar, daquelas em que não podia.

Caty:

_- Estou a falar a sério! (-_-)' , Eu e a Pucca moramos na Zona Norte da cidade..._

Neste preciso momento, Pucca pensava para si mesma:

"Mas será que esta estúpida não percebe que eu não preciso que falem por mim?! Eu sei falar, ok?"

Apesar de Caty estar a falar com Saito, ele não deixava de olhar para Pucca, e isso era o que mais irritava Caty. Nestas ocasiões ela adorava ser o centro das atenções, e, naquele momento, para Saito, estava muito longe de o ser!

Caty decidiu avançar para que Saito lhe desse mais atenção.

Chegou-se então um pouco mais perto dele, de maneira a que o seu braço tocasse o de Saito, sendo que eram quase da mesma altura.

Pucca, vendo aquilo, só conseguia pensar:

"Mais um bocado e ela salta para cima dele!"

Após a aproximação, Caty continua o 'interrogatório':

Caty:

_- Tens namorada?_

Saito:

_- Não._

Caty:

_- Como é que não tens?! Um rapaz tão bonito como tu está sozinho?_

Pucca, depois de ganhar coragem, diz:

_- Deixa o Saito em paz, ele está a jogar__**!**_– e virando-se para Saito:_ - Não lhe ligues! Ela é sempre assim... Não consegue estar calada um segundo! Nem imaginas o que aturo há 5 anos!_

Saito estava a ouvir tudo o que Pucca dizia. Até desligara a PSP, ficando atentamente a ouvi-la. Era como se, naquele momento, apenas ali estivessem eles os dois!

Saito, muito calmamente, responde:

- Não há problema, eu tenho muita paciência! – Sorrindo para Pucca.

Tocou para a última aula do dia. Eram 17:15 e todos entraram na sala. Como aquela sala tinha uma disposição diferente das salas normais, Saito deixou-se ficar para último, não sabendo onde havia de se sentar.

Ao entrar, olha para Pucca, que já estava sentada, e repara que o lugar a seu lado estava vazio. Decide imediatamente ocupá-lo. Ao passar perto da mesa de Caty, esta muda de lugar rapidamente e puxa-o para a cadeira onde tinha estado. Assim, acabaram por ficar na mesma mesa, sendo que a Professora estava a começar a aula.

Saito olha para trás, para Pucca. Desta vez os olhares cruzaram-se num misto de tristeza, e até raiva contra Caty.

Continuaram assim o resto da aula de Matemática. Mas quando Saito olhava para trás e Caty reparava, ela chamava-o, sempre com a mesma desculpa: – Saito podes explicar-me esta parte, é que não percebi.

A certa altura, a Professora chama Pucca.

Prof:

_- Pucca pode responder à pergunta que acabei de fazer?_

Mas Pucca, estando tão concentrada em Saito, não ouviu nada!

Apenas tinha ouvido a respiração e o bater de coração de Saito…

A Professora volta a chamar Pucca. Por fim esta volta à realidade, mesmo não sabendo responder à pergunta feita. Acabou por dizer entre dentes:

_- Desculpe, não estava com atenção..._

Prof:

_-Desta vez passa, mas para a próxima vê se estás mais atenta, ok?_

Pucca:

_- Hum hum – acenando com a cabeça._

Pucca tentou estar um pouco mais atenta durante o resto da aula, mas por vezes ainda olhava para Saito.

A campainha tocou, 18:45. Todos saíram. Mais uma vez, no meio da multidão e da confusão que se gera ao fim do dia, Saito e Pucca tocam-se, talvez até com faísca! Digamos apenas que de cada vez que se tocavam, sentiam uma força e um amor sobrenatural!

E, apesar de não falarem muito, aperceberam-se que algo entre eles não era normal!

A sensação de cada vez que estavam juntos, não era apenas aquele "friozinho na barriga", era sim uma sensação inexplicável!

Parecia que, de repente, eram uma pessoa só…

Ao sair da escola, Pucca foi ter com a mãe, que a ia buscar de carro por morar um pouco longe da escola.

Ao olhar para Saito que saia naquele momento do portão, vê Caty correndo atrás dele para se despedir. Depois disto, Caty dirige-se para o carro do pai, e Saito, com os fones nos ouvidos, segue para casa.

* * *

_**E assim acaba mais um episódio e o primeiro dia de aulas das personagens.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do 2º episódio**_

_**Esperamos escrever o 3º com mais cenas cómicas para vocês se divertiram mais **_

_**=D**_

_**Bay Bay!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OLA!!!**_

_**Tudo bem? espero que sim ^^**_

_**Este episodio esta pequeno mas existe razão xD**_

_**A escola anda a dar muitos trabalhos e testes, e o tempo fica reduzido, mas havemos de vos compensar ^^**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

_**(By: Saito & Pucca)**_

**

* * *

Texto -** Letra Normal  
**  
Pensamentos - **"***"  
**  
Falas - **nome da personagem:  
_- fala_

***_ (Apresentação de personagens ou de locais)_ ***

* * *

Saito e Pucca mais uma vez ficam a noite toda acordados, o mais engraçado, é que nem um nem outro se sentiam cansados ou mesmo sonolentos.

Apenas usufruíam dos seus pensamentos e isso fazia com que descansassem em paz e sossego, talvez estivessem a dormir de olhos e pensamentos abertos!

A uma certa hora da noite ambos se levantaram, como se estivessem a serem puxados ou guiados por algo ou alguém, e apenas seguiram o caminho.

Vaguearam naquela noite escura e sombria, andaram…andaram, sempre a olhar para o infinito, até que chegaram ao meio do nada, apenas eram eles e somente eles!

De um segundo para o outro, os seus corpos tocaram-se e, deu-se de luz reluzente.

Evolveram-se naquele meio do nada… continuaram assim durante horas a fio sem se aperceberem do sucedido.

Pararam, respiraram fundo, e os seus lábios tocaram-se pela última vez naquela noite, voltaram a separar-se. Ambos se viraram e seguiram os caminhos para os seus quartos.

Chegaram a casa e voltaram-se a deitar, cada um em sua cama. Fecharam os olhos e adormeceram num sono profundo e mágico.

Horas depois os despertadores tocam…ambos se levantam com uma sensação estranha, mas sem se lembrarem da noite anterior.

Tomaram o pequeno-almoço, e foram para a escola.

Pucca só exclamava para si própria:

"Mas porque é que eu estou com a sensação de ter borboletas a sobrevoarem sobre a minha cabeça?!"

Saito exclamava o mesmo que Pucca.

Ambos saíram para a escola…

Como a mãe de Pucca não a pôde levar á escola, esta foi de comboio.

A meio do caminho Pucca e Saito encontraram-se, pois este tinha ido a casa de um amigo entregar uns jogos e estava a ir para a escola como Pucca.

Ficaram paralisados a olhar um para o outro, até que deram um beijo, suave e delicado, na face, como cumprimento.

Pucca, meia envergonhada e com as suas bochechas meia vermelhinhas, pergunta:

-Bom dia! Dormiste bem?

Saito, responde calmamente:

-Bom dia, sinceramente nem sei bem, acordei com uma sensação muito estranha dentro de mim, e tu?

Pucca:

- Eu também acordei com uma sensação esquisita!

Saíram do comboio… ao atravessarem a estrada, Pucca é surpreendida por um camião que aparece do nada, Saito age logo de seguida e puxa Pucca por um braço, para que esta não seja atropelada. Pucca fica paralisada com o sucedido e fica sem reacção alguma. Pucca agarra-se a Saito com uma força tão grande que quase esmaga o rapaz. Ao ver que quase tinha atropelado a rapariga, o camião desapareceu rapidamente!

* * *

**_E aqui esta o fim_**

**_=(_**

**_mas nao fiquem tristes, o quatro pode ser que esteja ainda mais intressante ^^_**

**_BYE!!!! ^^_**

**_(By: Saito & Pucca)_**


End file.
